


The Dark Oath

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demon AU, F/M, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Dark Oath

You were in the middle of mixing your latest potion when a shiver runs up your spine. Something’s wrong. You go to the window, looking out from your hidden fort. There..in the distance, a large fire looks to be in the village nearby. 

That’s when your door slams open and your lover, Kyungsoo stumbles in. You race to his side, helping him to the couch before inspecting his injuries. Amongst the smaller cuts and burns, there was a giant cut from his shoulder to his hip.

“Kyungsoo, what happened to you??” Your voice shakes as you rush to grab your grimoire, fumbling through the pages to find the healing potion, “I knew I shouldn’t have used my last one on that fucking hangnail.”

“Y/N,” he mutters. You spin to look at him. He breathing is weak but he pushes on, “The villagers…they know. I-I tried to stop them, but I couldn’t.”

“Don’t worry about,” you go back to the book, “I’ll heal you and you’ll be fine.”

“Y/N. They know about the necklace.”

Your heart stops; the necklace around your neck suddenly heavier. Ever since you were bound to this realm all those centuries ago, mortals never of it.

“How?” Is all you ask.

“The wizard of Canterhall. He saw it. He’s the one-“ a nasty cough cuts him off as blood splatters to the floor. After he barely catches his breath, he mutters, “He’s the one that’s leading the attack.”

Going to his side, a tear falls down your cheek as you look into his dark eyes, “Let me help you.”

His eyes are pained, “You can’t.”

You feel a tug on your arm and you pull him into an embrace. Feeling an arm slither between, you pull back a little to look at him, but tears blur your vision as he yanks the necklace from your neck.

“Only true love can break the bind,” he gasps, “And so I release you, my love.”

His full weight falls onto you as he exhales one last time. Sobs escape you as you pull him closer right as purple flames erupt from around you. Your heart is racing, your breath coming out in pants. Anger rips through you as the yells of the villagers reaches your ears.

“ **They took my lover,** ” your voice echoes as you feel your full power return, transforming your body back to its demonic form, “ **I will take everything they hold dear**.”


End file.
